


The red head and the foreigner

by FrancescaOwens1



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/F, Some Incest, but it's GOT so obvs, minor mentions of other characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11617248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrancescaOwens1/pseuds/FrancescaOwens1
Summary: Roisa in GOTRose is a Tyrell who's a stroppy git who doesn't realise she's in love with Luisa (though everyone else does). Luisa is from the summer isles and is stil an adorable puppy.Olenna and margaery ship it af.Based on the books since I prefer them. Set around the 1st book/series. Rose is actually in place of the character Desmera Redwynne for any geeks who are wondering how she fits into the family tree.





	The red head and the foreigner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greekdemigod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekdemigod/gifts).



Rose was pretty sure that she's never hated anyone she had ever met more than the member of Jalabhar Xho's court that cousin Garlan had invited to stay. 

High Garden was her's. Maybe not literally as Cousin Willas was the heir to the title once Uncle Mace and Grandmama passed away. But she hadn't put all her work into ingratiating herself with the more prominent members of her house for some random woman from one of the Summer isles to take them all away. 

She sat through hours of reading and listening to cousin Willas' lectures about breeding hawks, hounds and horses to make sure that he not only recognised her sharp mind, but actually enjoyed it.

She'd endured cousin Garlan 'Garlan the Gallant' laughing at her as she first tried to get the hang of wielding a blade. Taking to the bow and arrow much easier and gritting her teeth when he mentioned how of all the weapons, besides poison, 'the bow is more suitable for a lady'. She had wanted to punch him after that but restrained herself.

She'd dealt with listening to Cousin Loras swooning over the younger brother of the King, Prince Renly. Talking of how one day he would be the rightful king and he would fight by his side, where he belonged. Finding his romantics a more exaggerated version of annoying than her brothers. Both of them. 

She'd spent hours sitting with Grandmama listening to her plot and gossip with her younger cousins, including cousin Margaery. Calling them 'my little loves' and informing them of the follies of man. But even she'd succumbed to the charms of this new woman. Grandmama had succumbed. The idea actually made her feel slightly sick.

She dealt with the ramblings of Uncle Mace which everyone knew was a fake image of himself that he used to trick people. That he wasn't just his mother's puppet. Indulging him despite being quite tired of the games of men.

And that leaves Cousin Margaery. Well she'd done something to get in favour with her, alright.

/

Margaery sighed as the mouth between her legs moved away slightly then. Mumbling something that was blocked by the fabric of the blanket on top of her lower body. Covering the other person entirely as they used skills that only a girl from the Reach knew how to do. 

"What was that?" She asked, resting the slightly cooler skin of her arm against her forehead to try and get control of her breathing to answer properly. 

"I said, who does she think she is?" Rose replied, having pushed the blanket up and off her, looking at the other girl with eyes that reinforced she was clearly somewhere right now. "Coming here, offering to help at the orphanages you help at and talking about trade with Garlan. I mean, who does that."

"She's really quite nice, dear." Margaery smiled, this look of disbelief and amusement plastered across her face. "If you got to know the Lady Luisa, I'm sure you'd actually like her." She tried to convince her, sighing when Rose moved to lay down on top of her. Their hot skin sticking together as they relaxed. 

"Oh please, with the whole 'in my country, the act of lovemaking is considered an important and even holy skill' thing she has going on. Never." Rose scoffed, resting up on her elbows then and reaching her hands up to brush the hair out of her cousin's face. Feeling the other woman subconsciously rocking her hips against her own in anticipation.

"Well in any case, she's going to be here for a while, Father likes her too, so you'd better get used to her soon." Margaery smile grew then, like she was fully enjoying teasing the red haired woman. 

They always had enjoyed playing with each other though. Growing up with their parents and grandparents expecting them to be close had led to them finding way to bond so as not to disappoint them. One of which involved teasing. Margaery never missing the irony of Rose being named after the sygil of their house and her hair being the colour of that same flower. In return, Rose never failed to continue Cousin Alana's 'Pig Face' impressions of Margaery when they were alone or to point out that as the primary female heir to High Garden after her brothers, all Margaery would ever be good for was being ridden and bred like a horse. 

Yes, she could be cruel at times, but Margaery grew to enjoy it. Enjoyed the cut and thrust of their discussions. It made good practise for the both of them for when they dealt with Grandmother. 

"No" Rose gasped, her eyes widening in shock to Margaery's great amusement. The information clearly having it's intended affect."Uncle mace too? gods!" Rose exclaimed, making Margaery chuckle lightly and rest her hands on her cousin's biceps which were currently flexing due to her position over her.

"Calm down, dear." She soothed, her hand running up and down the length of one arm in what she hoped would seem comforting and not highly patronising. As the last thing she needed right now was for Rose to be actually annoyed with her. "You're acting like they're trying marry the two of you off. She's just a guest. Remember?"

"I know." Rose sighed, chewing on her lip which still tasted of the other woman. Making her sigh in somewhere between content at the taste and annoyance at the information revealed to her, slipping into deep and distracted consideration. 

"Rose?" Margaery's voice brought her back then. Looking down at her and furrowing her brows together when she was met with a look of expectancy. 

"Yes?" She asked, clearly not having understood. Margaery's eyebrows raised then, a slight pout forming on her lips and her pupils flicking down towards where the lower half of their bodies were still resting under the blanket.

Oh" Rose gasped quickly, realising what the other woman was asking. Bending her head down to place a chaste kiss on her lips and then another at the valley between her breasts, before pushing the covers back up and sliding under them again. 

Making Margaery smile, before releasing a soft gasp as her cousin found the wetness she had left a few minutes ago. The wet sounds of tongue and lips on skin beginning again. She reached one hand to press it against the back of the woman's head under the covers. 

Of course Cousin Rose had been thrown off course by the Lady Alver. She was everything the girl had spoke of when talking about their ideal lovers when they were younger. It was almost laughable.

/

"So Luisa, my dear, tell me about your country." The Lady Olenna announced, making eye contact with the foreign girl and hearing the rest of the conversations around her die down. No doubt everyone else wanted to hear about this too. "I seem to remember hearing something of a war not too long ago."

They were sat out in the gardens. Olenna residing over them all like some sort of matriarch. With Margaery sat to her right, almost a companion (since she had always favoured her above all her other grandchildren), and Rose sat across from her. The red head trying to remain interested and listening to the conversations around. The kind that were always happening such as someone marrying someone else, a boy had been born to this lord but it was supposedly not his, and the king annoucing he was going to travel to winterfell. Pointless and rather tedious ones.

It was becoming increasingly difficult to listen as Margaery had pushed her shoes off under the table and been brushing her bare foot up the length of Rose's legs the entire time. Moving it slowly under her skirts and taking pleasure in the way the other girl tensed. Almost choking on her wine when Margaery pushed it forward into her crotch. Pressing against the small bud she could feel just starting to harden there, under her shift. 

"Yes, my lady." Luisa replied from her space toward the other end of the table, surrounded by minor members of their house. "There was a war. A civil war. It's why I'm here now." She paused then as if considering her next words carefully. "I was part of Prince Xho's court when we were in Jhala. But when the war overthrew him and he had to flee to Westeros to seek an alliance with King Robert, I came too." Rose could see her twirling her thumbs almost nervously on the table in front of her. She got the strangest urge to place a hand over them in comfort to make them stop.

"So no family to speak of. No husband, no children?" Olenna asked quite carelessly, even for her standards.

"Grandmother!" Margaery admonished. Her voice full of shock at the older woman's forth rightness. Her foot withdrawing from Rose's lap then and slipping back down under her own chair. Giving the conversation her full attention as she attempted to berate her. 

"No, my lady. I had a brother and father but my father is dead and I no longer speak to my brother." She finished with this perfectly delivered fake smile. Rose frowned then, what could make her not want to speak to him? What had he done? He was probably an arse.

"Oh, well mores a pity." Olenna sighed, leaning back in her chair. "It's lucky that Garlan invited you to stay here at High Garden then. To discuss 'trade deals' about archery. Or you'd still be in that snake's pit they call a capital."

"I wouldn't call it a snake's pit, my lady." Luisa's familiar bright smile had returned. It intrigued Rose how she switch between them both so fast. It was something she'd only ever seen members of their family do. 

"More of a lion's rock that stinks of shit." The woman finished with a glint in her eyes that made Olenna return the smile and several of the Tyrell cousins blush and bow their heads at the use of the expletive. Margaery simply rolled her eyes and smiled over at Rose, knowing full well that this cousin wouldn't be hiding her reaction. 

Rose even found herself laughing for a second before schooling her face to remember that the person who had said made the statement far less funny. 

"Would you excuse me, grandmother?" She asked, pushing her chair out and standing to make her intention clear. "I just remembered that I promised mother that I would write to her." 

Mina Tyrell always asked for information about her daughter ever since when she has been sent from her home at the Arbor to live permanently in High Garden. (Something that Margaery could take full credit for. Insisting that having her cousin near would help them both learn the 'feminine arts' from each other.) And so Rose had often used the excuse of her mother to get out of annoying or awkward situations. 

"Yes, yes." Olenna waved her off dismissively. Turning back to her conversation and seemingly not paying her anymore attention. Rose was glad, she wanted to get as far away from that situation as possible.

As she was just about to leave the sheltered part of the garden and head back to the keep, she was stopped by the sound of her Grandmother's voice calling after her.

"Rose?" She turned back, folding her hands in front of her as an attempt to look demure and respectful. Cocking one eyebrow to show how she was questioning her exit being stopped.

"Aren't you going to say good day to our guest?" Olenna asked, this devilish smile on her face as she gestured to the woman in question. Taking great joy in teasing her moody granddaughter. Knowing how she dislike their guest, it was hard not to, and pursuing it. She found that Rose could hide most every emotion except her anger. A classic Tyrell trait. 

Rose gritted her teeth then and took a deep breath in before turning her gaze from her grandmother to the other woman now staring right at her. "Good day, Lady Alver." She begrudgingly announced, dipping her head down in courtesy as she refused to curtesy for, go back to kiss the cheek of, or even shake the hand of this new woman.

"Luisa, please" the woman had replied, making direct eye contact with her for the very first time she since had arrived. Rose felt her heart skip a beat but couldn't explain why. "and good day to you, Rose." Smiling almost too brightly from a warm summer's day and making Rose want to either be sick or punch someone in order to make herself feel better. 

How dare this woman smile at her? Who did she think she was?! Her with the long brown hair that framed her features extraordinarily well, with the slightly darker skin that should of made her look common but instead made her look more exotic, her with those brown eyes that reminded Rose of the bark of her favourite childhood climbing tree, her with..

Gods she was infuriating. 

Rose forced a smile then, dipping into a curtesy from her grandmother again before turning and storming away back to the keep.  
/  
So yes, Rose had always prided herself on her ability to avoid people or things that annoyed her. Using all sort of excuses like her mother or feigning sickness or, even at drastic times, mumbling about her red flower blooming and wanting to return to her rooms. Finding that each of those normally would get her out of any annoying situation. Especially the last one. Whether it was embroidery with that Septa she could not stand, listening to Uncle Mace's foolish twittering, or even escaping the gaze of unwanted suitors. She could normally escape them.

For some reason though, which only the gods themselves knew, the Lady Luisa Alver was the only exception to this rule. 

Later that very day, not two hours after the garden incident, Rose was walking down one of the keep's many corridors just minding her own business. When, seemingly out of nowhere, a voice appeared at her right shoulder and made her jump out of her skin in surprise. "You don't like me."

She turned to see the Lady Alver stood next to her, with big naive like eyes staring right at her in expectance. Her hair now pinned up out of her face where it had previously been down when they were in the garden, and a shawl now covering her arms and shoulders.

"I don't like anyone particularly." She replied sharply, ending the conversation before it really started, moving past the other woman and continuing on her way. Not really wanting to speak to anyone right now.

"You like your cousin Margaery." Luisa continued, making the other woman gasp again, placing her hand on her chest in a second shock induced reflex, as she reappeared at her shoulder having followed her after she started to walk away. 

"But I think you dislike me more. Why?" She poked then. Seemingly unaware of this Rose's particularly sharp thorns. 

"I don't particularly dislike you more than anyone else." Rose replied, rolling eyes and still refusing to get fully engaged in this conversation. 

"Yes you do" Luisa poked again, her features glowing as they walked through more shards of lights shining through the windows of the corridor. "I saw you glaring at me whilst your cousin showed me the particular details of one of weapons he uses." So, that wasn't fair. She had seen Luisa with Garlan and got angry. But it was mainly at her cousin. Truly it was. Having the nerve to tell her about weapons suitable for a lady but then show this lady how to work a particular one. And as for glaring, well, she therefore had good reason. 

"Is that it?" The shorter woman asked out of nowhere, clearly having come up with a reason in her head. "Do you want to fuck him?" She pressed, her tone seemingly innocent but with this all knowing smirk on her face. Rose was going to enjoy knocking that off in a moment. When she wasn't nearly tripping over her own feet at how causally she had asked that question, that is.

"He's married to the Lady Leonette." Rose replied, matter of factly, making sure that her tone was full of disgust at the very mention of the idea of such a thing. Sleeping with her own cousin, really? What did this woman take her for?

"Like that's ever stopped someone." She heard her scoff then, a sound that would have made anyone else look unattractive, but annoyingly, didn't have the same affect on this woman.

"And I'm not even married yet." Rose declared, rounding the corner of the corridor to the stairs leading up to the hall with both Margaery's and her own rooms in. "I haven't.."

"I'm sure your cousin Margaery would dispute that." Luisa laughed, following her up the stairs. Apparently completely unaware of where they were and since Rose was headed there alone, what she actually wanted. To be alone, that is. 

How different were societal customs where she came from? 

"What do you want, lady Alver?" Rose snapped abruptly, even more than normal for her, rounding to face the brunette. "Or are you here simply with the purpose of annoying me further."

"I, I want..." She watched the other woman stammer. Clearly not having expected to be cut off so abruptly. It was almost amusing, and almost sweet. How she opened and shut her mouth several times as she tried to get the right words out. Almost.

"Yes?" She questioned, her arms folding across her chest and her eyebrows raised. "Speak up." She bit the order out, her jaw clenching as she waited for a reply. "For one so ready to poke and tease before you seem quite silent now." 

She heard the woman mumble something then. Fiddling with the light material of her shawl. Not hearing what she had said in the slightest, Rose tried again. "What?"

"I said that I.. I want... You" Luisa looked up directly to the taller woman's gaze, finding the courage in herself to say it out loud whilst looking at her. 

She couldn't help but smile when she saw the red haired woman's arms drop to her sides, her eyebrows raise almost to her hairline and her pupils grow as she realised what had just been said.

/

Margaery looked up then from her embroidery at the sound of two familiar voices entering the clearing. 

She glanced away from the table where she was sat with her Grandmother and a few of her minor cousins to the corner of the green. Past where her brothers were practising and past the couples walking together in the heat of the summer sun. To the small collection of stone benches furthest from her. 

What she saw couldn't help but make her smile.

The Lady Alver was sat on the bench with an smile that seemed to light her entire face up. Whilst cousin Rose was sat next to her, leaning into her ear and whispering things. Scandalous things no doubt, from the way her smile was dark and almost predatory. Their hands were entwined together on the foreign woman's lap. Laughing and whispering to each other. Stealing kisses like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"About time." Grandmother Olenna acknowledged, leaning back in her chair and making Margaery's smile grow.

"About time indeed."


End file.
